Mused
by Ella Anders
Summary: After dissolving µ still enchants the hearts of all with their music. Key-word; enchants. With Earth slowly regaining their magical state could it be possible for the nine ex-school idols to bare magic? Real magic? No, there's no way- right? AU.


_**Mused**_

 _Summary: After dissolving µ still enchants the hearts of all with their music. Key-word; enchants. With Earth slowly regaining their magical state could it be possible for the nine ex-school idols to bare magic? Real magic? No, there's no way- right? AU._

 _Disclaimer: Love Live is owned by Sunrise, and Winx Club is owned by Rainbow. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note that none of my personal views and or options are reflected in this work of fan fiction._

 _Authoress' Notes: Right off the bat allow me to warn you all of spoilers for the Love Live movie are present. Naturally as you read it will become clear as to why._

 _Love Live has always had some aspects of magic hidden within if you take note so this crossover is less surprising when you also mind the fact that magic had indeed returned to Earth and the citizens of the planet. Who is to say that µ was not graced with magic?_

* * *

Chapter One-

"Is that Kosaka Honoka-san?" A girl dressed in a sailor styled school uniform mused as she cupped her hands over her chest, her knees bent as a joyous grin emerged across her face before squealing with delight.

From the other side of the road, Honoka paused upon hearing her name and turned her head. A gesture that was enough confirmation for the school girl who called out the now iconic phrase, "µ, music start!". Slightly dismayed, Honoka offered a smile and wave towards the girl. Even though her idol days where prolonged she could not help but to offer up a small act of encouragement towards the young girl. Middle school student, she had decided.

 _Who knows, one day that girl might become a school idol herself._

School idol.

Honoka felt herself sulk as she hiked up her bag onto her shoulder before starting towards home. With a sigh she brushed back her bangs from her eyes, but instead of lowering her hand back down to her side it made its way to her neck and landed on her bow. The once crimson colored one was not replaced with one in green marking her as a third-year.

Another change in life.

Ever since the grand live that herself and her fellow school idols from across the country put on things had been different; both for the best and worse. Just as everyone had hoped, Love Live's popularity had reached new heights that not only secured the dome for all future lives but expanded the concept of school idols to other countries. From what Hanayo had heard it sounded like Love Live was on its way of becoming global. But it was not the concept nor the live that had gathered as much interested than that of the now dissolved µ.

Between their over-seas performance for that American network and at the festival µ was bigger than ever. A fact that Nico very clearly loved and enjoyed, yet also caused Umi more anxiety than anything- poor girl was nearly on the point of needing medical aid to cope with the fans that rushed up to her daily. Even after news of their end of reign as school idols spread it was not really accepted. On social media fans rallied for the return of the nine in the forum of potations and fan actions continually made their way into their inboxes and accounts. Never mind what happened when they were out and about…

For some reason everyone seemed impossible to let go of µ.

Even Honoka herself.

In her heart she knew the answer to the question that she had over her head since that odd encounter in New York City; that she sang for her school. To be a school idol. Not for fame, or money- even though she would not mind a raise in allowance- like other idols she seen in ads and screens in the city's center.

Could she say that she regretted walking away from a chance to go major and become a real, full fledge idol unit, no. But she did miss how things where…

It had only been a matter of a few months and everything felt out of sorts. With Eli and Nozomi away at university and Nico taking a year to find what she was going to do with her life by traveling to America once more, the group was not whole. Even though she still had Maki, Rin and Hanayo along with Kotori and Umi, life always seemed to get in the way of spending any real quality time together as they once did. With student council affairs, a larger sum of homework, applications for university and trying to decide just what she wanted to do with the rest of her life… there was simply too much going on.

How Eli and Nozimi had handled it all on top of obligations for the group truly was beyond her.

Slowly a gust of wind danced across her face with such force her eyes closed. In the mist of the dark of her eyelids Honoka could still see the fact of the woman she had meet in New York and later reunited with before coming to that final choice about the future. Just seeing that warm face with a bright expression had given her the strength and determination she needed.

Honoka had once commented about the woman, trying to explain how she appeared in the city and guided Honoka to fly. But before she could elaborate, Umi cut her off and dragged her to see Maki's mother under the impression that either her friend was ill or having metal issues. There was nothing wrong, at least according to Maki's mother. It all must have been brought on by stress; at least that was the best she would come up with. But Honoka knew it had to be real, there was no way it could not have been. If it wasn't for having doctor's orders to stay in bed for a couple days and miss school, Honoka would have protested. But she did really want to miss a presentation she was unprepared for.

Even though from that day on Honoka never spoke of the woman again, she had seen her from time to time. There was something about her that resonated deeply with Honoka.

 _If only I knew who you are._


End file.
